Curious Snoopy
JV46Ship movie-spoof of "Curious George" in 2006. Plot The introduction of the movie is a cartoon short where we are introduced to a happy, artistic, and mischievous but lonely little Beagle somewhere in the jungle. Charlie Brown is an employed guide at the van Pelt Museum. We are introduced to teacher Marcie and her students who come to the museum often but they are the only regular visitors. Linus van Pelt heartbreakingly informs Charlie Brown that the museum will have to close, because it is no longer making any money. Linus' son, Eddy, wants to tear down the museum, and replace it with a parking garage. Charlie Brown is convinced to volunteer to go to Africa in place of Linus and bring back a mystical, forty-foot-tall idol known as "Lost Shrine of Zagawa" in the hopes that it will attract customers, much to Eddy's envy. Charlie Brown is outfitted with a hideous yellow suit (which causes people to laugh at him), and boards a cargo ship to Africa despite his embarrassment. With the help of a tour guide and tour group, Charlie Brown finds the "Lost Shrine of Zagawa", but discovers it to be only three inches tall, much to his disappointment. Charlie Brown also encounters the little Beagle on his expedition to Africa, and gives the Beagle his yellow hat. The Beagle, who quickly grows fond of Charlie Brown, follows him and boards the cargo ship, unknown to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown returns home, and enters his apartment, only to receive a call from Linus telling him to report to the museum, so Charlie Brown can do an interview on the news. The Beagle follows Charlie Brown to his apartment, the Beagle is discovered busily repainting a posh apartment in full scale African animals and due to the strict "no pets allowed policy", Charlie Brown is evicted by grumpy doorman Earl. Charlie Brown returns to the museum, and reveals to Linus the idol's size. Charlie Brown is kicked out of the museum by Eddy, after the Beagle accidentally destroys an Apatosaurus skeleton. Charlie Brown and the Beagle sleep outside in the park, and the next morning, Charlie Brown follows the Beagle into the zoo, where Marcie and her young students name the Beagle "Snoopy". Snoopy gets into trouble and begins dangerously floating away on balloons high up over the city, Charlie Brown takes flight as well. Snoopy's balloons are popped by spikes on a building and Charlie Brown saves him from certain death. Charlie Brown and Snoopy make their way to the home of an inventor named Professor McKrill, where Snoopy uses an overhead projector to increase the idol's size making it appear 40 feet tall. Charlie Brown and Snoopy head to the museum to show Linus the invention. Eddy tries to convince his father that it would not be honest to fool the public, but the elder Linus sees it as the only way to save the museum. Determined to get his parking garage, Eddy foils Charlie Brown's plan by pouring hot coffee on the machine and framing Snoopy. Believing his life to be ruined, Charlie Brown allows animal control to take away Snoopy. Charlie Brown speaks with Marcie who helps Charlie Brown "see" what is really important in his life. Charlie Brown regrets the decision to give Snoopy to animal control, and boards Snoopy's cargo ship to get him back. Charlie Brown tells Snoopy that nothing else matters besides their "buddyship". In the hold of the ship, Snoopy discovers that when reflected in light, the idol reveals a pictogram with the message "turn your eye to the light, go from blindness to sight". It turns out that when held up to the sun, the small idol is actually a map to the real idol. They sail the ship back to Africa and Snoopy helps him find the real idol which is, indeed, forty feet tall. The idol is put in the museum, and the museum goes back in business, and becomes more successful than ever when it becomes more hands-on because of the addition of McKrill's inventions, the interaction with Marcie and her young students and, of course, Snoopy. Eddy finally gets his parking garage, but is upset that Charlie Brown is still working at the museum. Earl invites Charlie Brown to move back to his apartment because he likes Snoopy, and Charlie Brown and Marcie almost start a romance, but Snoopy causes more trouble by starting up a rocket ship, forcing Charlie Brown to follow him. Cast * Curious George - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Ted Shackleford - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Ms. Maggie Dunlop - Marcie (Peanuts) * Mr. Bloomsberry - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) * Junior Bloomsberry - Eddy (ED EDD N EDDY) * Ivan - Officer Earl (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Clovis - Professor McKrill (Help! I'm a Fish) * Ms. Plushbottom - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) Category:Curious George TV Spoofs Category:JV46Ship